Dating Foxes
by Somebodyyouusedtolove
Summary: When Judy returns to her home town to a visit, her parents find that she has a bit of a thing for foxes.
1. Chapter 1

Judy and Nick disembarked From the Zootopia train. Both of Judy's parents were waiting excitedly to see her daughter, and meet her fox partner.

"Judy!" Stu called out, waving excitedly.

"Mom! Dad!" Judy dropped her bags and dashed to her beloved parents.

"Judy!" They called in unison, warmingly embracing their daughter.

"It is so good to see you both again!"

"Yes, and Judy we just wanted to say we are so proud of you!" Bonnie smiled, holding her daughter's paws.

"And, Jude, we are so proud that you really did become such a great cop!"

"We've never been so happy to be wrong in our lives!"

"Nope, never." Stu smiled, hands on his overall straps.

"I'm guessing there are your parents?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah, yes" Judy cleared her throat. "Mom, dad, this is Nicholas Wilde. And, Nick, these are my parents, Bonnie and Stu."

"I've heard much about you both." Nick smiled, shaking each parent's paw in turn.

"All positive, I hope." Stu chuckled. "So you're the reason Jude here trusts foxes so much?"

Nick chuckled. "No, she trusted foxes from the beginning. More than I ever had."

"Well, that's our Judy, huh?" Bonnie smiled.

A storm crackled overhead.

"Oh boy we best be getting inside." Stu said, ears down.

The four got into the Hopps family vehicle and headed to their warren.

Stu and Bonnie lead Nick and Judy through the front door.

"This is where Judy grew up, Nick." Bonnie said.

"Yeah Jude spent quite a lot of time playing officer here."

"Dad…" Judy muttered in anger.

Nick chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less from Carrots here." He smiled, roughing up the fur on her head.

"Carrots?" Stew spoke with anger in his voice. "That's a little rude to call a bunny."

"On, no no no no." Judy reassured him. "It's Just a nickname, that's all."

"Well sure, but we wouldn't call him killer!" He shouted.

Bonnie gasped. "Stu!"

"Dad!" Judy looked at Nick, who was trying to hide his embarrassment. "Really, dad it's just a harmless nickname he gave me when we first met, it's always said with love."

Stu sighed. "Okay." He turned to the fox. "I'm sorry Nick."

Nick smiled. "No harm done, Mr. Hobbs."

"Stu."

Nick smiled. "Stu."

 _ **…**_

The storm outside raged as the two parents prepared food for 200 some odd rabbits, the number always growing.

"Mom, dad?" Judy asked as she approached them.

"Yes, honey?" Bonnie smiled, looking up from her cutting.

"Is it okay if we go out for food?"

Nick's ears perked up. Judy never mentioned anything to him.

"Well, sure you can judy. Don't like our cooking anymore?" Stu chuckled.

"Oh, no that's not it." Judy shook her head. "I just wanted to see how Gideon's business is going."

"That's a wonderful idea judy!" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, kid's become a great asset to us. Made our crops quite well known."

"Thank you." Judy smiled. "Come on, Nick." She beckoned, grabbing one of the umbrellas by the door. Nick followed, grabbing one of his own.

"The nighthowler Gideon?" Nick asked, opening his umbrella.

"Yep. Same guy."

"Gonna be good to meet the fox that helped you solve the case."

Judy snickered. "Everyone knows that fox is you."  
"Well, now they do." Nick teased.

Judy giggled and shook her head.

"It isn't too far, right?" Nick shook the water off his tail.

"Don't worry we're close."

"Which building is it?"

"The bright pink one over there."

Nick smiled. "That's a whole lotta pink."

Judy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he really likes it."

The bell rung as the two mamalas stepped inside.

"How may I help you?" A young sheep working behind the counter displays asked.

"Hi! We're here to see Gideon." Judy smiled.

"May I know who is asking?" The sheep smiled.

"Judy Hopps, an old friend."

"Oh wait you're the police officer, right?"

Judy smiled and nodded.

"He is going to be so excited to see you!" The sheep smiled.

Judy was a bit taken back. "Oh! Good!" She smiled.

The sheep went to the back, calling for Gideon.

A big chubby fox in an apron walked out. "Judy?"

"Gideon!" She smiled as the fox walked around the counter.

"Judy, I am so happy you're here to visit me. You know, Judy I'm glad you're not angry with me anymore I.."

"Gideon, really, it's okay." Judy cut him off, grabbing his paw.

Gideon smiled with a sigh of relief. "And this is officer wilde, right?" He smiled at the fox, extending a paw. "Gideon Grey, Judy's old.." He trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Friend." Judy smiled.

"Friend." Gideon repeated, beaming with joy. "Why don't yall take a seat, I'll bring you whatever you want."

"How about carrot cake a blueberry pie?" Nick asked, looking at Judy for approval.

Judy nodded. "Sounds delicious."

Gideon smiled as he walked behind the counter.

Judy and Nick picked a table near the window.

"He seems nice." Nick smiled.

"Yeah he really is." Judy smiled.

"How did he know my name?"

Judy paused in thought. "I, I have no idea."

The tall fox returned with the baked goods stuff in hand. He took his seat and placed them on the table. "I really do hope ya'll like 'em." He smiled, passing around forks and plates.

"So," Nick began, while cutting himself some pie, "How did you know my name?"

Gideon was taken back by the question. "Oh, I, um, I guess that might seem weird, but I got ZNN added to my TV subscription so I can see how my big city cop buddy was doin'." He smiled at Judy. "Ya'l really are on that network a lot, ya know. Always Together too. It made me very happy that Judy here was able to trust foxes that much."

"Well, of course Gideon." Judy smiled. "I have no reason not to." He put her paw on top of his.

Gideon smiled.

"This pie is amazing!" Nick said as he took another slice.

"It is? I really am glad ya'll like it." Gideon said, taking a slice for himself.

"You're really good at what you do, Gideon." Judy smiled, eating some carrot cake.

Gideon smiled. "Then I am very happy."

"Gideon!" The counter-running sheep called.

"Yeah?" Gideon called back.

"The Freddy caught another fire back here!"

"Oh no! Not again!" He turned to the rabbit and fox. "I gotta go, Freddy is, a troublemaker." he got up from his seat and dashed to the kitchen.

Nick laughed. "Hey carrots wanna leave before the whole place catches fire?"

Judy laughed. "No, no i'm sure he'll be.."

She was cut off by a screaming weasel, fur obviously burned.

"I wonder if that was Freddy." Nick smiled.

No one in the restaurant seemed phased, not that it was crowded.

"Maybe this is more usual than we think." He laughed.

"Nick, be nice!" Judy chuckled. "I'm sure this doesn't happen too much."

"Mommy?" A small pig whispered. "Are that bunny and that fox dating?

Nick and Judy both looked over towards them

"Oh, I'm sorry." The moma pig said to the duo.

"Oh well, we aren't dating." Nick smiled. "This bunny is too good for me." He joked.

"But if we were, that would be okay." Judy smiled.

"Anyone can be anything." The momma pig smiled at her little piglet.

Gideon walked towards them awkwardly.

"Is there an issue, Mr. Grey?" Nick joked, poking fun at his awkwardness.

Gideon was pulled from some sorta fantasy world. "Oh, what? N-no, I just.." His gaze met Judy's. "I just didn't know you were open to dating a fox.." He trailed off. Gideon cleared his throat. "Ya'll need anything else?" He clasped his paws behind his back.

"A to-go box would be nice." Nick smiled.

"Oh, um, yes, right away." Gideon spoke as he walked quickly back to counter.

"I think someone has a crush on you carrots…" Nick teased.

Judy still sat, dumbfounded.

"Carrots? Rabbit? Judy?" Nick said trying to get her attention. "Hello?" He waved his paw in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm, I'm fine." She said.

"Uh, here-here ya go," Gideon said putting a couple boxes down. "I-I guess I'll, go.." He scuttled to the back.

Nick laughed. "Man that was awkward, huh cottontail?"

"Yeah.." Judy said, half invested in whatever Nick was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked home in awkward silence.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Carrots?" Nick prompted.

Judy sighed, lowering her ears. "Is it really okay for a bunny… To be with a fox?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't see the issue, but then again, I'm not the bunny." He smirked.

Judy chuckled. "Yeah I guess.. Is this, wrong? Like, wrong to question?"

Nick paused in tough. "Yeah. You're a total jerk."

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious, Nick." She turned to face him, rain dripping off her umbrella.

"I do have one question, why was he acting so weird when we first showed up? You two weren't really friends, were you?"

Judy chuckled. "No, we weren't. But, that's then. He's better now."

"Was he mean?"

"The worst."

"Then you can't trust him!"

"But he's changed!"

"You're too trusting carrots." Nick shook his head. "What exactly did he do?"

"Well, he.." Judy paused. "It doesn't matter."

"Carrots it matters!" Nick shouted. "If you're really going to date this guy, it matters."

"Well, I, I don't know if I would date a fox.. Not that there's anything wrong with dating foxes! Oh geez I'm such a…"

"Hey it's okay cottontail." Nick put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. "You can tell me."

"But that was then. It's different now. It doesn't matter who he was."

"Of course it does." Nick's eyes softened. "Please."

"It's just that he used to make fun of me for wanting to be a police officer, and he used to.. He used to hurt me."

Nick's fur ruffled. "Physically?" He growled.

"Well, yeah but.."

"And you're even considering it? Judy, no!"

"Nick, I.."

"No!"

"He's changed!"

"He bakes now, so what! Carrots you deserve better, fox or otherwise." Nick shouted, stoping her in her tracks.

"Nick, I.. I don't know.. I do... like him.."

"What?" Nick gritted his teeth.

"Nick.." Judy began, "He's so sweet and he's doing so much good for my parents and.."

"Well then be his _friend_ not his mate!"

"I will do as I please!"

"No, Judy, no you will _not._ You will do what is _safe_."

"Because being a police officer is safe?"

"Rabbit, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah I know exactly what you mean. You're only protective when it comes to other foxes!"

Nick froze. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean you only care about yourself, Nick! And what _you_ want!" Judy yelled. "If you really cared you'd want me to be happy!"

"But you have to be safe, Judy!"

"We both know that is not the problem!"

"He's terrible!"

He has _changed!"_ Judy yelled. "Ugh let's talk about this later." She said, walking away.

"He hurt you!" Nick followed her.

"Later!" She repeated."

…

Judy shook off her umbrella before stepping into the door.

"You're back! How did it go?" Bonnie smiled.

"Well! It.. it went well.." Judy trailed off.

Stu's voice sobered. "Judy what happened your ears are droopy.."

"It's, nothing."

"Judy, you can talk to us." Bonnie spoke stepping towards her daughter.

"I.. Gideon.. I think.. He likes me.."

Stu chuckled. "Of course he does." He observed his daughter's face. "What?" He looked around. "Oh, oh! _Oh!_ No!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh dear she likes foxes." Stu covered his mouth.

"Well, that's - that's okay honey.." Bonnie reassured her, "Just, not _that_ fox."

"Yeah!" Stu walked behind Nick. "How about this fox?"

"Yes, he's a cop, he's nice, he works with you, he's never hurt you, right?" Bonnie looked to her daughter for reassurance.

"Well, no…" Judy began.

"See? Perfect! No Gideon needed!" Stu smiled.

"Yes! There are plenty of foxes in the tri-burrows!" Bonnie smiled.

"Yes, because we love you, even if you love foxes!" Stu added.

"Of course! We'll always love you!" Bonnie spoke.

"Just pick a different fox!"

"Any other fox."

"Mom, dad, that's not it. It's not because he's a fox.."

Both parents let out a loud sigh.

"Oh thank goodness!" Bonnie stated.

"Oh, I was really worried!"

"Could you imagine? Oh that'd be so scary!"

Nick cleared his throat.

"Not that foxes are bad.." Bonnie cleared up.

"Yes, yes of course." Stu agreed.

"You work with Gideon now!" Judy argued.

"That doesn't mean you should be with him!"

"Yeah Judy, fox or not, you can't move past all he did." Bonnie added.

"He's better! How is no one believing me!" She stormed off to her old room.

"Carrots, carrots wait!" Nick called, going after her. After reaching her room Nick walked in, Judy sitting on her old bed, hugging her knees.

"Cottontail.." He said softly.

"Why don't you three trust me to make my own decisions!" Judy shouted, fling her arms in the air.

"Carrots.." Nick spoke calmly.

The bunny jumped off her bed. "Don't say anything!" She shouted in his face. "You don't choose who I love!"

Nick put his ears down. "Carrots, there has to be someone better out there for you. Please, just stay his friend." Nick looked at Judy's angry

expression. "It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that we know how much you trust others, and we just want you to be safe."

"I will date whomever I please." She shoved Nick aside and grabbed an umbrella.

"Where are you going Jude?" Stu asked.

"Out." She growled, shutting the door behind her.

"Nick!" Bonnie yelled. "Nick is she going to Gideon?"

Nick walked up to them and sighed. "I guess so."

You should follow her." Stu said.

"What? Why?" Nick asked.

"Because we want to know, and we're not as sneaky as you. Not to say that all foxes are sneaky and untrustworthy or something, I just mean…" Stu rambled, stopped only by Bonnie grabbing his paw. "Please?"

Nick grunted in anger. "I can't believe I'm doing this."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick slinked along in the cold darkness, the sun nearly gone. He caught the image of a small, and rather sad, bunny out of the corner of his eye. He followed it.

Judy walked rather slowly, taking her time to coll down from her argument with her parents, and best friend. She noticed none of Nick's stalking as she got closer and closer to the bake shop. She noticed a cubby fox stepping out. The lights were off, and he looked as if he was closing shop. "Hey, Gideon." She said awkwardly as she got near.

The fox jumped. He laughed. "Oh, hey Judy, you scared me."

Judy laughed. "Well, I've been thinking about what you said and, I was just wondering if we could just.. Chat for a while, if you're not busy."

"Oh! Y-yes, Judy of course, I'd love to talk with you." He opened the door. "How about we do that inside where it's warm." He smiled.

"I'd love to." Judy smiled, stepping in.

"No!" Nick whispered from the bushes. He watched the two of them chat. "Ugh I can't hear them now!" He looked around. "I guess I'm gonna have to break the law today." He said, sneaking around to the back.

Gideon turned on the lights. "I'm real sorry we don't have anymore pastries, today was a big day!"

"Oh, no I'm not hungry." Judy smiled putting down her umbrella.

"Do you need something to dry off with?" Gideon offered.

"No no, I'm fine." judy smiled.

Gideon took a couple of chairs off of the tables. "Here, take a seat."

"Why thank you." Judy smiles and took her seat.

Meanwhile, Nick had found the perfect door to lockpick. He stuck his claw into the keyhole. "I hope she's okay in there."

"So, you really got a ZNN subscription?" Judy questioned.

"Yeah, I really wanted to see how ya'll were doing in the big 'ol city and I'm glad I did! Yer life is so exciting!"

Judy smiled shyly. "I just want to make the world a better place."

"Well, my world is sure better with you in it."

Nick had gotten the door open just in time to hear those words. His tail fluffed up. "Wow he is smooth." He muttered.

Judy smiled. "I'm glad."

"I heard ya'll got a ferret."

"Officer Finkleton? He's fun to be around. He usually works in little rodentia, though."

"I would love to move to Zootopia. It sure seems so accepting and happy."

Judy giggled. "It's far from perfect. But, that's why we need good cops, like Nick." She smiled.

Nick froze. "Aw man what am I doing?" He muttered to himself. "This is wrong."

"Yeah, he sure does seem nice." Gideon replied. "How did ya'll meet? Was it the missing mammals case?"

Judy chuckled. "No, we actually met before that."

"Huh? Nick whispered to himself. "Oh, right."

"He actually conned me." Judy continued.

"Wait really? And they let him be a cop?"

"He did a lot of good."

"Well, judy I do know that you can make your own decisions, but you should be careful around him." Gideon advised.

Judy's face lit up. "Why thank you, Gideon. It means a lot that you trust me."

Nick burned with rage.

"Well of course, Judy." Gideon smiled.

Judy paused, a warmth of a newfound friendship in the air. "Gideon, Can I ask you something?"

Gideon's ears dropped. "Well, c-course Judy, what is it?"

"When you apologized, what did you mean by self doubt? If, I may know."

"Of course ya can. Uh, well, my favorite color has always been pink. Pretty pastel pink."

"Really?" Judy smiled.

"Yeah, I that's why everything I have now is pink, I really love being around it all of the time." He smiled. "And I've always wanted to bake, and I just thought that foxes didn't do that."

"You can be anything." Judy smiled, putting her paw on Gideon's.

He smiled. "Means a lot to hear that from you, Judy."

"I should really leave." Nick said, still hiding in the kitchen. "This is so wrong, I'm sorry Judy." He sighed.

"So, Judy, what brings you and Nick back here?"

"Well we had a few days off and I thought it would be fun for my parents to meet my new partner." She smiled.

"They didn't mind that he is a fox?"

"Oh, no not at all. He's a great partner, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Nick flattened his ears and he snuck back to the door.

"Well that sure is good, Judy."

"Working as an officer, you really have to have someone that you trust with your life."

Nick's heart weighed down with guilt and the door shut behind him. He got careless.

Judy's ears perked up. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Gideon asked as the bunny jumped out of her seat.

"I think I heard a door close."

"I thought I locked all the doors."

"May I go into the kitchen?"

"Be my guest." He said as the bunny dashed into the kitchen. Gideon followed.

They noticed the door left slightly open.

Judy turned to the baker. "How sure are you that you locked that door?"

He pulled a checklist out of his pocket. I check off all the doors every night. I've been robbed before." He handed it to her.

Clearly marked with a red pen, was _kitchen door._

"Let's see what's outside." She said stepping out quietly. She spotted her fox partner. "Nick!" She called.

Nick jumped around, terrified.

"Nick, I'm glad you're here did you see anyone leave through that door?"

Nick pulled his best poker face. "Nope." He smiled.

"I think someone was trying to rob Gideon. We should start an investigation…" Judy paused. "Hey what are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a walk is all."

"Without an umbrella? You hate having a wet tail."

"Well, if I wanna work in the ZPD I should get used to it." Nick smirked.

"Right." Judy shook her head. "If I didn't trust you so much, I'd say it was you."

Nick laughed. "Course not partner."

Judy squinted her eyes. "Unless, you don't trust me."

"Carrots, come on."

Judy became engulfed in rage. "How _dare_ you!" She yelled.

"Carrots, come on.."

"No! How dare you stalk me like this! Who put you up to this? My parents?" Judy growled. "Unbelieveable!"

Gideon flattened his ears. Judy was surprisingly scary.

"Gideon!" She yelled.

Gideon flinched. "Yes, J-Judy?"

"We are leaving! Go lock your doors!"

"O-okay.." Gideon scrambled back inside.

"Hey, whiskers.."

"No! No more stupid nicknames!" Judy cut him off. "I cannot believe you seriously think I'm that defenceless!"

"I'm sorry.." Nick put his ears down.

Judy scoffed. "Can't believe my own partner would do this."

Nick looked away.

"Go and tell my parents I'm not going back to them tonight."

Nick nodded and began walking back to the farm.

Gideon walked up to Judy. "So, where are you gonna stay?"

Judy stayed silent as she watched Nick slink out of sight. She suddenly teared up.

"Oh, hey Judy are you okay?"Gideon spoke with concern in his voice.

Judy began full on crying. "I just can't believe he would betray me like this. Doesn't he trust me?"

Gideon pulled her into a hug. "Judy.. It's- It's not that he doesn't trust you, he just wanted to make sure you were okay.."

"But I can make my own decisions!"

"Do you want to catch a train back to Zootopia? I'll wait with you" He offered, handing Judy her umbrella.

Judy opened it. "It doesn't leave for hours, you'll be freezing."

Gideon paused. "Well, I guess you're right, Judy. You're, uh, you're welcome to stay with me 'till tomorrow."

Judy smiled. "Really?"

"Well, uh, sure.. If, if that's okay with you. My house is real warm.." He stuttered.

"I'd like that."

…

Nick knocked on the Hopps family door. Stu answered. "Hey! What did you…" He noticed how upset Nick was. "What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"She-she caught me."

"Oh no.." Bonnie covered her mouth.

"Oh she's probably mad." Stu added.

"Is she coming back?" Bonnie asked.

Nick shook his head. "There's a train leaving for Zootopia in a few hours. I'll take that back home."

Stu and Bonnie welcomed him back into their home.

"I'm sorry, I feel like I made you do it.." Stu apologized.

"No, I should have trusted her." He said, grabbing their bags. "I just hope she's taking that same train."


End file.
